Hyrule's Saviors
by Hagane2883436
Summary: The Zelda and Link you know of have long since passed away. One hundred years later, in modern day Hyrule, a fourteen year old girl, named Zelda, and her best friend, Link, unleash the evil that has been sealed for years. Nice going, guys. (Midna's not truly a main character, but...) FS, TP, SS. ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

If you like this story, please note that the following chapters will be written from Zelda's point of view and will not contain big words like you see here. ;)

* * *

**Prologue**

One hundred years ago, the Great Hero Link saved Hyrule from the plague of darkness that constantly threatened to destroy the prosperous country. In order to do so, though, he sacrificed himself. It was an emergency. The darkness had become more powerful than ever before, and he needed to make Hyrule a safe place for his wife - Queen Zelda - to raise their unborn twins.

In memory of her husband, Zelda wrote a book called _Hyrule's Savior: The Great_ _Hero Link._ It contains the stories of Link's heroic deeds. During the time it took to write it, she gave birth to twin brothers - Green and Shadow. A few years after, she passed away. When they were old enough, Green and Shadow had to fight each other (not to the death, to be sure) for the throne.

Green, being the evermore cautious one, hid his mother's book where only he could find it, so that, in the event of failure, he would have something to pass on to future generations. His precautions did not go in vain.

...

Now, one hundred later, a fourteen year old girl by the name of Zelda discovers that very same book in a hidden drawer in her house, but there is a reason her parents had it hidden from sight...


	2. Part I: Hyrule's Destoyers

**Part I: Hyrule's Destroyers**

**Chapter 1**

"Wake up!"

It seems like the voice of my math teacher is coming from far away...

"Wake up, Zelda! This is math class - not nap time!"

_Huh?! _ I bolt upright at my desk to find all eyes on me. My face starts to burn, and I can tell by the uproar of laughter that it's turning bright red. I've never fallen asleep in class before, so I'm really embarrassed.

When I look up at my math teacher, who's standing at my desk, she's raising an eyebrow and wearing a scowl on her face. I search the classroom for Link, and - thank goodness! - he's sitting in his normal seat by the windows, grinning. By the way he's grinning though, I know that he's laughing at me, not with me. _Thanks a bunch, Link. _

"_*Ahem* _Would you mind explaining why you dozed off just now?"

"Uh, yeah. You wouldn't believe me in a million years."

"I probably wouldn't, considering I've heard it all."

"Have you heard the student finding out she's descended from royalty?"

More laughter from the class.

"Yes, I have, and just because your name is Zelda, wouldn't convince me any more."

"But it's true!"

Now I can hardly hear the teacher over the roar of laughter. Even Link, who's usually good about containing himself, is laughing his head off.

"To the principal's office. Now."

As I get out of my chair and make my way to the door, Someone shouts "Yah, _Princess_! To the principal's office!"

...

_*Knock, knock*_

"Come in."

I slowly open the door and peak my head around the corner.

"Ah, Zelda," says the principle, "I heard about what happened from your teacher."

"It's true! I would never make an excuse that stupid if it weren't!"

He makes a gesture with his hands as if to say: "Calm down."

"Now, now. Sit down and tell me what _really_ happened."

I sit down on the chair across from his desk and sigh. _Here goes nothing._

"Last night I found an old book in a hidden drawer in a desk at my house. The title on the cover was _Hyrule's Savior: The Great Hero Link_. And the author - Queen Zelda. There was a note when I opened it up that was signed by Green. I have it with me right now."

Throughout my shpeal, a smile widened on the principal's face. It was the kind of smile one might get while laughing, though. When I get the note out of my pocket, he really does laugh. Well, it's more like a chuckle, but still. Also, he keeps glancing at me while he reads, each time shaking his head a little.

When he's finished reading, he says, "Well, Zelda. This very cute. You coming up with an elaborate excuse to get out of trouble. Unfortunately, class is almost over, and I have a meeting to attend, so we'll have to finish this conversation tomorrow."

_*Ring, ring*_

As I approach my locker, I see Link standing right next to it - no doubt ready to make me feel worse than I already am. When he sees me, I call out to him.

"But it's true!"

He throws his hands in the air as if to surrender.

"I believe you! Why would make up a lie that terrible? You wouldn't! So I believe you."

"Exactly!"

I'm so stupid. To think that my best friend wouldn't believe me. We've known each other for years. We practically know everything about each other.

"So," Link says, "You're the laughing stalk of the whole school. What're you gonna do?"

"What can I do? Nothing!" I say angrily, slamming my locker door shut.

Link looks thoughtful for a moment, says, "Good point," and follows me down the hall.

...

When I step outside, people start hooting and laughing and calling out to me.

"Look who it is! Princess Zelda!"

"Who's your boyfriend you got with you? The Great Hero Link? Hahahahaha!"

"_Zelda and Link, sitting in a tree..._"

Great. Now I've dragged my best friend into this mess. People have always picked on us by calling us boyfriend and girlfriend, but now they think he's in on my crazy story. Which, I guess he is...but that's not the point.

I must have been scowling or something because they're saying things like:

"Ooohhh. Did I make the Princess mad?"

and

"Careful what you say to her. You might get kicked out of Hyrule."

As I trudge through the crowd of rowdy students, I see my mom's car pulling up to the school. Ms. MathTeacher probably sent her an email or something about the incident. _Yet another person who won't believe me._

Before I can say anything, my mom (who doesn't look too happy) says, "I heard what happened in class."

"So I gathered," I mumble under my breath.

"What did you just say? I couldn't hear you."

Was she expecting me to say something? Like an apology for falling asleep in class? I'm not apologizing for anything.

"Nothing. I'll explain when we get home."

"There's no need to explain. I already know exactly what happened."

"You do? About the book and everything?"

"How do you think the book got into the desk in the first place? It's a relatively new desk. Therefore either you're father or I put it there."

Now that I think about it, it _does_ make sense.

"So you believe me?"

"Of corse!"

_Relief._

"But," she says,

_Now all that relief is gone..._

"there's a reason we had it hidden from you,"

_...and has been replaced with fear..._

"That book contains very important information. If it were to fall into the wrong hands, or even the hands of a child - and yes, you _are_ still a child - the evil that once threatened Hyrule could be unleashed again."

_...a _lot _of fear..._


	3. Childish

**Chapter 2**

_Link sat alone in his house, which consisted of three small rooms: the bedroom, the bathroom and the living room/kitchen. The incident that had happened earlier that day (see chapter 1) had him all riled up. What led Zelda to believe she was royalty? And was it that great of a discovery that falling asleep in class was unavoidable? He headed over to Zelda's house to find out..._

...

_*Ding, dong*_

I stop in the middle of the paragraph I'm reading from _Hyrule's Savior_ to answer the door. It's only Link. _Whew._ For a second I thought it would be some obnoxious kid from school, come to pick on me. Luckily my parents are gone a vacation. They left pretty much right after my mom took me back from school. Your probably confused by this situation. Let me explain...

At the beginning of the month, my parents won two free tickets for a cruise. The cruise was scheduled for today's date.

"You're mature enough to take care of yourself while we're gone," said my dad. My mom added "It'll only be a week."

Fast forward to right after school today. They weren't going to cancel their vacation just to make sure I don't abuse the information in the book or share it with anyone else, although they are really worried. I don't blame them, but at the same time I can't flat out ignore this book...

Fail! I forgot to hide the book before I opened the door. Now Link will want to know _everything_.

"What's that book you got there? It looks important. Don't hide it behind your back! Let me see! Is that what caused all the commotion in class today? _Shoooow meeeeee!"_ What'd I tell ya?

"I'm not allowed to show you. And even if I were, I know I shouldn't."

He gets down on his knees and clasps his hands. "_Please!_ I'm _begging_ you!"

"Nooo," I say sarcastically, "I thought you were shunning me."

"I will if you don't show me the book!"

I wave my arms in the air and am about to say, "Oh, no. Please don't shun me." but Link jumps up and steals the book from my hands. I swear under my breath.

"_Hyrule's Savior: The Great Hero Link_" he reads out loud while keeping the book out of my reach. Link isn't that much taller than me, and he sure as heck isn't stronger than me (I always beat him in arm wrestling), but for some reason I can't get the stupid book away from him.

"Give it back!" I shout.

"No." He opens the cover and Green's note starts floating towards the ground.

"What do we have here?"

Link bends down to pick it up, but I'm faster. I snatch the paper from the ground before he can stop me.

"Bad enough you got the book from me," I say, "but you will _never_ lay eyes on this note. _Ever!_"

"Aaww. Why not?"

"Its for the eyes of Hyrulean royalty only."

"Fine then. I'll leave, but I'm taking this book with me," and with that, He stalks out the door.

Why is Link acting like this? I know we've been best friends forever and we should trust each other secrets, but he's acting like a little kid. 'Please tell me! I want to know! I'm begging you! Don't make me shun you!' All something a kid would say, right? Something is wrong, and I'm going to find out what it is. But where to start?

If I were Link, where would I be right now? Ermergerd, this is a lot harder than I thought! So I'm just going to start searching the town.

...

See the '...' right above this sentence? That's were all the searching took place. We're skipping it 'cuz I found Link, but it took a long time.

I find him in the forest, reading in a tree. Time for a surprise attack. He doesn't know I'm here yet, so if I could just scare him from behind the tree, he'll probably drop _Hyrule's Savior_, and I can - "Hey, Zelda," He knew?!

The shock makes me jump straight in the air, and I hit my head on a low branch. Link laughs and continues what he was saying. "Did you know? The Four Sword is hidden somewhere in _this _forest! I'm gonna go find it."

He hops down from the tree and runs deeper into the forest. Bad idea. Green's note says not to go after any of the sacred swords because just being in their presence will release the evil sealed within them. Link would never draw the Four Sword just because he feels like it. He knows that would break the seal, but if he does find the Four Sword, he'll accidentally break it anyway. I run after him.

It's hard to follow him because he keeps dodging around trees. I yell, "Don't go after the Four Sword! You'll break the seal just by being near it!"

"Ha, ha, nice try. Why are you trying to stop me? You know you want to see a sacred sword, too!"

"Of corse, but it's too dangerous! We need to turn back, now! Before it's too late!"

_*Wham!*_

Link stops in his tracks and I slam into his back. I step next to him and look at his face. A look or terror is frozen on it. I turn to see what's so scary and my jaw drops.

Standing in front of us, wearing a smug look, is Link.

No. The smug Link has black hair and a black sweater, unlike my best friend, who has blond hair and a green sweater. Smug Link takes a step forward - and disappears. Behind the spot he was standing is the Four Sword sanctuary.

Something taps on my shoulder. I whip around to find black smoke rising from the ground. It also appeared in the same place Smug disappeared. He's teleporting.

"O, mighty Four Sword, lend me your strength!"

That was Link's voice! What in the world does he think he's doing?!


	4. Burn and Sink

**Chapter 3**

"Hahahahaha! You really aren't that bright, are you? You think I'm evil just because I look the way I do? Didn't your mommy ever tell you not to judge a book by it's cover? Oh, wait. That's right. You don't even know what your mommy _looks_ like! Hahahahaha!" Smug. He's talking to Link. The one who just pulled the Four Sword. Why? To protect me. He really is an idiot. I don't need to be protected.

"HAAAAAAAAAAA...!" Link's voice comes from four different places at once. Then he attacks Smug all at the same time, but the fact that there are four of him doesn't make it any easier to attack him. Smug teleports, causing all the Links to crash into each other.

"Get back here so I can beat you to a pulp!" says the one wearing a blue sweater with rolled up sleeves.

"This shadow us is scaring me," whines the one in a red, oversized sweater.

"The way he teleports is so annoying," says the one who has a purple turtleneck.

All five of us wait. We wait for a long time, but Smug - I'm going to start calling him 'Shadow' from now on - doesn't come back.

"Hey," says the red one. "you know how when the Great Hero drew the Four Sword, the four hims had nicknames based on the colors they wore? We should use those nicknames!"

Both Green and Vio say "That's a great idea!" at the same time. It sounds funny, so it makes me laugh. Blue, on the other hand, says "You guys can call each other by colors but _I'm_ still gonna go by 'Link'."

I pull on his ear and tell him "No, you're Blue. Got it?"

"Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow! Yes, yes, ok! I'm Blue! Just let go of my ear now! Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow!" I let go and we all laugh.

Then it hits me: We just released the evil that was contained for so long. We've set Hyrule up for destruction. I get up and run back towards town.

...

By the time I make my way out of the forest, dusk has fallen, but the light from the fire is so bright I can hardly keep my eyes open. The small Hyrulean town I've spent my whole life living in, burning.

"Zelda! Wait up!" Link is following me. Of corse he is. If he just ran off like that, I would run after him. That's what friends are all about, right? But I don't think of him as a friend, not at this moment anyway. I don't know which Link to look at when I scream, so I close my eyes.

"Do you see what's happening?! It's your fault! You're the one who decided to act like a little kid, and look where it's gotten you!" I gesture to the burning town. I know it's his fault because there are monsters flying above us. The monsters are the ones who did this to the town. Link is the one who released the monsters.

"Zelda..." His voice is hardly anymore than a whisper, which I can barely hear over the crackling fire.

"I'm sorry. I should have trusted you when you told me not go after the sword."

Blue punches Green in the shoulder, hard. "What are you apologizing for, Green? It's _her_ fault that we got into this mess in the first place!"

I turn to face Blue. The words that just came out of his mouth are not something Link would say, ever. I make a fist and pull back my arm, but Red stops me. He grabs my arm and says "Please don't fight!" It looks like he's on the verge of tears. Link would never cry. I elbow him in the gut.

There are sirens wailing in the distance. Thank god the fire department is acting normal, unlike a certain someone I know. Then, all of a sudden, Vio steps in front of me. He shoves the book _Hyrule's Savior_ at me and storms off.

The book...

It's not Link's fault, and it sure as heck isn't mine. It's the book. I toss the old thing into the fire. Why keep it hidden when it should be destroyed in the first place?

"What do you think you're doing, Zelda?!" cries Green.

"Hmph! Books are stupid anyway. Let it burn." says Blue.

I turn and walk away as calmly as I can, but I can't stop shaking. When I'm at school, I try to present myself as courageous, but this... This is crazy! A monster swoops down so close to my head that I have to duck, and I almost scream, the key word being 'almost'. Screaming would show that I'm weak. Why, though, would I be afraid of a stupid monster, and not of Shadow? Speak of the devil...

I'm walking near an electronics shop that, for some strange reason, still has power even though it's burning, and see the news channel playing live video footage of a sinking cruise ship. Shadow is in front of the camera, smiling and waving. Then his expression changes, as if he feels guilty about what he just did, and he teleports. Why does the name of the ship sound familiar? _The_ _Hylian..._Oh...

_"The name of the cruise ship we'll be on is _The Hylian_." says my mom._

_"Maybe next time we'll take you with us, too." says my dad._

Black smoke and tears cloud my vision. Two types of smoke, actually. One is the kind that appears when Shadow teleports. He covers my eyes with his hands.

"You," I say in a low voice, "If you think you can get get away with killing my parents, you are sorely mistaken." I don't know what to feel right now: sadness at my parents' deaths, or anger towards Shadow for killing them.

"Yeah, about that," he sounds truly sorry when he speaks. He slowly takes his hands away from my eyes, but he's still blocking the t.v.s. The only thing I can think to do is glare at him. He gulps before continuing, "I'm really sorry. Honestly, I-"

"Don't. Say. Another. Word. I don't care how 'sorry' you are. There is _nothing_ you can say that will excuse you from what you did! You stupid, evil, wannabe Link!"

... Everything is silent for a while. Even the fire seems to go quite. I wipe tears from my face and choke back sobs. Shadow clears his throat and says, "I didn't want to do what I did, but Ganondorf was controlling me."

"Shouldn't you be calling him _Lord_ Ganondorf?"

"Look, even though I'm a shadow, I'm _not_ evil. Don't you remember history class?When the Great Hero battled Vaati with the Four Sword, his shadow turned to the good guys' side. I hate Ganon. I'm on your side."

"Yeah, like I'll believe that _you're_ telling the the truth."

"Fine then, if you won't believe me, I'll just have to prove it to you."

Shadow places his hand on my head and disappears, but it's different from the way he teleports. Something isn't right.

"So," says Shadow. His voice is coming from somewhere close by, but I don't see him anywhere.

"Ha! Looking for me will get you nowhere. I'm inside your head."

What is that supposed to prove?!


	5. Demon

**Chapter 4**

My head hurts. What's going on? Where am I? Oh, right. I'm in the middle of a burning town, and Shadow just took over my body or something.

"I had to make sure you wouldn't run away. Now listen. When I teleported from the cruise ship to here, I had to travel through the Dark World. Green was there." He pauses so that I understand. Green can defend himself from monsters. The only reason he would be in the Dark World is if it were by choice. What is wrong with him?

"Do you believe me now? We have to save Green."

If I were to say "I'd rather be safe than sorry" then I could fall right into a shadowy trap. If I decide that it is a trap and I'm wrong, Green could get hurt. But I don't have a choice in the matter because Shadow has taken over my body. We teleport.

...

The Dark World looks like the real world twisted through a nightmare. Or at least it would to some people, but it's not scary at all to me. Shadow is still controlling my body (which, if you think about, is a little wrong because I'm a girl and he's a guy. _*shiver*_) so he makes me run towards a building covered with thick black fog. It's the one that looks like a smaller version of Hyrule Castle. What? Don't look at me like that; every town in Hyrule has one.

I try to pass through a narrow alley, but something on my head catches on the buildings. Ow. _I _(I'm in control of my own body now) look at my warped reflection in a window on a building. What I see makes my jaw drop. I have horns! And a tail! Like a demon or something!

"Um," says Shadow "about that... You're sort of a... demon now." He sounds like a meek when he says it. "And, unfortunately, there's this saying... 'Once a demon, always a demon'..."

What. Is. Shadow. Thinking?! Is he _trying_ to ruin my life?! Probably! I punch the window and it breaks.

"Whatever." I say angrily. "Let's just save Green."

I head towards the foggy building.

...

Green kneels in front of Ganon, who envelops him in a pitch black cloud of darkness.

I jump out from behind the wall where I was hiding, scream "GREEEEEN!" and rush towards him.

"Oh?" says Ganon. His voice is loud and fills the room. "I didn't expect you to be here. I see you've already joined the the side of darkness. Come. Join your friend and bow to your new master." He lets out an evil laugh.

"Your wrong." I say. "I came here to rescue Green."

The cloud fades away to reveal not Green, but a wolf! But he doesn't look evil. In fact, I remember a picture(1) from the history textbooks of a wolf with markings just like this one. It was from the time twilight covered Hyrule. The Great Hero was turned into a wolf, but still ended up saving the land with the help of a Twilight Princess named Midna.

A figure appears next to the wolf (who I now realize _is_ Green) and warps the both of them out of the building. Probably out of the Dark World. Shadow and I follow.

...

Luckily we got out of there before Ganondorf blew a fuse. Midna turns Green back into a human and Shadow leaves my body. (Finally! _*shiver*_) We stay in the forest because Shadow is a scaredy-cat when it comes to sunlight.

The firefighters have put out most of the fire, and the local Knights have shot down a lot of the monsters. It looks like hardly anyone got hurt/burned. That's good.

Blue, Red, and Vio are fighting monsters with their Four Swords. I'm about to call out to them, but I stop myself. They can't see me like this!

Midna clears her throat. She looks different than she does in the textbooks. Taller, more mature. "You kids have disgraced the whole of Hyrule. You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

"I know." says Green. "I am ashamed, and I will do whatever it takes to fix my mistakes."

"You'd better. 'Cuz wether you like it or not, I'm sticking around until you do. You've got a big mess to clean up. Let's get to work." Midna starts to head towards the town, but stops when she realizes Green isn't following her. "What are you waiting for, you stupid kid? We have to get going!"

"Just wait a second, Midna. I have to talk with my friend. It's sort of a private conversation, though." He motions for Midna and Shadow to leave. When they do, he turns to me and says "Zelda, the way you looked when you saw the town burning, I felt terrible. I knew it was all my fault, but there was nothing I could say to make it better. I deserved to be scolded by you." He looks at the floor and continues. "I don't know what got into me to start all this, I really was acting foolish. But I had to make things better, and the only way I could think to do that was to gain more power, so I went to Ganon." He looks back up at me. "It was a stupid idea, I realize that now. I'm sorry you had to come save me, I mean, I just ruined the rest of your life as a normal person!" His icy blue eyes stare into my brown eyes. "But I just want you to know that whatever happens, I'll always feel the same way about you." Um... "The thing is, Zelda," he pauses "I love you."

* * *

(1) Since cameras didn't exist 100 years ago, it is just an artist's impression.


	6. Part II: Hyrule's Failures

Sorry I haven't updated if FOREVER. I've been busy, and I have a really bad case of writer's block, so this will probably be my last updated for a long, long time. But I'll be working on other stories that aren't Legend of Zelda. Also, **reviews** would be greatly appreciated: they give me motivation. Thank you Shadow Commando and all my followers being patient and supportive. And please enjoy this shorter-than-usual-but-still-decently-sized chapter. :P

* * *

**Part II: Hyrule's Failures**

**Chapter 5**

I stare into his icy, blue eyes. He stares back. Since when...?

No. This is too much. I can't take in everything that's happened. Link should understand.

_What am I talking about? Think straight, Zelda. This is Green; he's only a fourth of the real Link._

That's right! Who does he think he is, talking like that?

Wait. If _he_ feels that way, what about the other Links? _*Groan*_

I step away from Green and slump down next to a tree. I stay like that for a while, thinking. So much has happened in one day. Now the full weight of what Shadow did to my parents hits me.

...

When I snap back to reality, my cheeks are drenched with tears, and the four Links are standing over me. They all look worried.

Red breaks down into sobs and says "Oh, Zelda! I'm so glad you're alright! I was so worried! I- I-"

Blue hits him on the head and says "Don't cry, you idiot! Hold yourself together."

I'm not actually listening to what they're saying. I just feel really bad that I blamed Link for all this. What is wrong with me? I look at the four boys in front of me. They resemble the Great Hero - especially with their swords and weird hats.

"Hey!" Midna's voice comes from the edge of the woods (which isn't too far away). "What are you kids doing? We have a world to save! Let's get going!"

I stand up and walk towards Midna. The Links follow me.

...

None of us know where to start. We don't have any clue as to what we should be doing, and there's nothing we can do to help the Knights. Also, I can't go anywhere in public without being killed. This is a hopeless situation. I honestly just feel like giving up.

Vio says "If only we still had that book... Maybe it would have some useful information."

"Great." I say sarcastically "That makes me feel _so_ much better about what I've done."

"There's no need to be sarcastic," he says, looking almost hurt by my words.

"And what's wrong with sarcasm?"

"It's rude."

"Since when have you cared about what's _rude_?!" This is NOT the right time for an argument.

Blue interrupts "Will you just _shut up_? Shouldn't we be doing something, like, oh, I don't know, _TRAINING_, instead of just sitting around?"

"Blue is actually right for once," says Green. "If we want to save Hyrule, we're going to have to defeat Ganondorf. And in order to do that, we need to become stronger."

...

Four of the five Links clash their swords together over and over, but Shadow stands with his back to a tree, staring at the ground. I walk towards him to see whats wrong. When I get close enough, I realize that his eyes are wide; he's afraid, terrified.

"Shadow, is something wrong?" I mentally slap myself on the head. Of corse something is wrong, freaking idiot!

Shadow suddenly jerks his head so that his scared eyes meet mine. It startles me, and I have to take a few steps backwards to keep my balance. But, because I'm _sooo_ lucky, one of my horns gets stuck in a tree. I swear under my breath.

He speaks in an urgent voice. "I have to leave. Ganon could take over my body again at any moment. I'm putting everyone in danger by staying here."

The other Links notice Shadow acting weird and come over to see what's going on. Red tries to help me pull my horn from the tree, with no luck.

"What are you talking about, Shadow?" says Green. "You're not putting anyone in danger by staying here. In fact, if you leave, you'll be putting innocent people in danger."

Shadow looks down at his feet, eyes still wide with terror, and shakes his head. "No," he says "It doesn't matter where I go. I'll still be a threat to everyone around me. I have to leave."

"That doesn't even make sense!" says Vio. "If you leave, then you might just come back to attack us. You might as well stay here so we can keep an eye on you."

Shadow nods and sighs, and the other Links go back to training. (I finally got my horn out of the freaking tree.) I look at Shadow. Something about him seems off. Is it his demeanor? Probably; I can't tell. Well, whatever it is, it's making me worried. Will I become like him? A demon, stuck between wanting to be good and being forced to do evil? I push the thoughts from my mind and focus on punching the stupid tree in front of me. If we want to defeat Ganondork (and yes, I did just say Ganon_dork_), we _all_ need to be prepared. That includes me. And Shadow. But something is wrong. I can feel it. Something is very, very wrong...

* * *

Crazy cliff-hanger, right? And you probably thought at the beginning of the chapter that it was going to be all romantic, huh? Sorry. Like I said earlier: writer's block. Anyway, yeah, so, uh... Bye for now. :(


End file.
